85th street
by nayasleftboob
Summary: This new, interesting shop on 85th street is opened. Brittany comes in on the first day just before closing time. The girl who runs the store, Santana, and Brittany get in a conversation. Santana is taken away by the blue eyes, those ocean blue eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi! I got this idea a couple days ago. I hope you like it. I just wanted to say that English isn't my first language. I don't know if its good or not. I hope you guys give it a shot. **  
_

__**Chapter one: **

_Flashback_

_I looked around, I took a deep breath and opened the doors. I hang up the sign. "Open" I went back into the store and stood behind the desk. My first day, I have done everything to be here and I finally made it. Hours passed as a couple of persons came in, wondering around, but never buying something. I greeted every single one of them, "Morning" and later of course "Afternoon". I knew there wasn't anything like this around, I did my research. It was around 2pm when my first costumer came to me. He was tall, really tall and he was wearing a red and white striped t-shirt. He had blond, you could say Justin Bieber, hair, grey eyes and his mouth was huge. His lips were you could say like a frog his lips. So enormous. He smiled slightly when he laid the object he wanted to buy on the desk. "Hi, I would like to buy this." He said. I took it and scanned it, "That would be $12, you made a good choice. And as my first costumer I would like to give you the chance to pick something else and take it for free." I said with a smile. He smiled and looked me in the eye. "Can I come back another time for that? My wife is waiting for me." I smiled. "Yeah, that's fine. I just do want to write you some sort of a check that you can get it because I may be not here when you come. My new cashier starts tomorrow." I took a piece of paper out of a draw and wrote on it __'Because this men is the first costumer in this store he can get a one-time free pass for an object in the store, this men his name is'__ I stopped writing and looked up. "To whom can I give this check?" He smiled. "Sam Evans." '__Sam Evans and this check gives him the chance to get anything he wants for one time. This check is been given out by Santana Lopez. __ I gave him the check after putting my signature on it. "Here you go." He gave me twelve dollars and took the check and looked at it. "Thanks, Have a nice day, Santana Lopez." He walked away. "Have a nice day yourself." I smiled. _

_After Sam Evans there were a couple more costumers. I liked this a lot. I was enjoying myself by watching how the people reacted when they came in, it was enlightening. I had get used to the store of course but for people who have never been here, it would probably be a new world for them. I totally get that of course. Stores like this aren't really common. I have seen many big cities but stores like this are not everywhere. There wasn't one in this city and that surprised me. New York City has always been a dream to live in and now I do. I couldn't be happier about it. It was 6pm and it was time to close the doors when I walked towards the doors to close them a woman walked in. "I'm closing ma'am." She looked at me. I took a good look at her and saw a tall, blonde woman with blue eyes. I looked her in the eyes and I thought I was drowning away. "Give me 5 minutes?" She pouted. I couldn't resist, with all the power I had, I couldn't say no. "Yeah sure, 5 minutes." She smiled at me. "Thanks." She looked around, searching. "Anything specific you are looking for?" I said, for the first time today trying to make a conversation. "Mm nah not really, just looking around." She looked up with a wink. I don't know why but I felt my cheeks getting warm. "Okay, just letting you know in 3 minutes I'm going to close for real." She chuckled and grabbed an object I wouldn't have guessed she would grab it. "I'll take this then." I walked behind the counter and waited for her to come. She made her way over here until here eye got distracted by something. She took it in her hands and smiled. I looked at every movement she made, every breathe she took. I looked at her long legs, her long blonde hair that was hanging just over her shoulders, a little curly. I could definitely say that she was seriously the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I was staring but didn't realize it until she looked me in the eye in front of me. I felt my cheeks get warm again and looked at what she laid on the counter. I smiled. I took it and scanned it. "Good choice you have here. That would be $36." She smiled. "Well, to be honest, my husband just told me he didn't want to be with me anymore, so you could say I need it." She said casually. "Oh, I am sorry to hear that, I'm sure he lost his mind completely, because who wouldn't want to be with such a beautiful woman as you?" I saw that her cheeks got slightly red. "Yeah it probably is his loss not mine. How much was it again?" She got her wallet. "Um, $36." She gave $40 dollars. "Keep the change and I don't need a plastic bag. I guess I should go you wanted to close, right?" I frowned and fumbled with the bottom of my shirt. "Uh, yeah, uh, wait, do you maybe want to go somewhere and talk some more? Or we just can go upstairs to my place and order a pizza?" I said, slightly blushing. Her eyes lighted up and she said; "Your place sounds good, I'm Brittany by the way." I smiled. "Okay, let me close up and we can go upstairs through the back, you can go already if you want?" She smiled. "Um, I will go upstairs and wait for you there?" I smiled. "Sounds good, oh and I'm Santana." She smiled. "Awesome name. I'll see you in a sec." I nod and watch her go upstairs. _

People always say love comes at unpredictable times. I can't believe I am standing here in my store, that I just met a beautiful woman, whom I kind of asked out already. This is unbelievable. I give myself the time to close the store and turn off all the lights before heading upstairs. I find Brittany, looking at my books. "Hey." I say, not wanting to interrupt her thoughts. "Hey, you got some good books here. Charles Dickens, Shakespeare. Interesting." She smiles. I laugh. "I like to read them and laugh at it. So do you want something to drink?" I walk towards the open kitchen. "You have some wine or beer?" "Of course, beer?" She nods. I open the fridge and grab two beers and make my way to the couch, while opening my bottle I take my shoes off. "Santana?" She says softly, sitting next to me on the couch. "Yes?" I say, looking at her. "Are you for real?" She says with a slight sparkle in her eyes. I look at her confused. "What?" She laughs and shows a book she apparently was holding, 'WHMS yearbook 2000'. "Did you go to this high school?" I nod. "Yes, I went there junior and senior year, I lived in Porto Rico first and then came to Lima, when my dad got a job there. Why? Did you go there?" She shakes her head. "No, I didn't. I went to a private school in Lima though. I graduated in 2002, but my husband- ex-husband went there. He graduated in 2001. Maybe you know him?" I take a zip of my beer. "Maybe I do, tell me his name?" She smiles. "No, not yet." She says with a slight smirk on her face. "Oh, why not?" She brings the bottle to her lips and drinks it empty right away. I look at her. "Because, I want to scan the book first before telling, maybe he's in it." She opens the book and starts scanning the pages. "He was in Glee Club; New Directions and he did synchronized swimming." I smile. "I was in Glee Club for a little, but I was a cheerio so I didn't stick around that long." I watch her scan the names and pictures. "It would be funny if you know him." I chuckle. "Yeah, but if he was in Glee Club I probably threw a slushy in his face so now and then.." She giggled. "Yeah that could be possible, well I don't see him in here. But I don't want to talk about him anymore, do you mind like dropping this subject and let's move on and maybe talk about it some other time?" She closes the yearbook and lays it down on the coffee table. I look at her. "Of course, no pressure here."

Somewhere between the talking and the eating pizza, Brittany sits closer every time she stands up or moves forward. The beer is starting to run out when Santana looks at the clock. "Oh lord, it's 2 am. I have to open the store at 11, I hate to say it but I think I should go to bed. Do you feel like going home or do you want to crash in the guest room?" She looks at Santana, she is a little drunk, I stopped drinking two hours ago, but Brittany didn't. She opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out so she takes another zip of her beer and clears her throat. "I- I would-d like t-to stay-y in the g-guest r-room." I smile. "That's great, I'll take you there." I stand up and offer her my hand. I take her to the guest room. "I'll be right back, I'll get you some clothes to sleep in." I walk to my room and grab some old sweats and a tank top. I go back to the guest room and see that Brittany already fell asleep. I doubt for a moment. Shall I get her changed or not? I decided to get her changed. I take off her shoes and take off her socks, carefully. I unbutton her jeans and slowly slide it off her. I put on the sweatpants and breathe in. She has such a smooth skin. So soft. I unbutton her blouse and stare at her breasts for a second. For a moment I am thinking of taking her bra off too, but then I think at myself, no, you just met the girl. I slowly dress her with the tank top and I stand up and lay her clothes on the chair next to the bed. I go to the guest bathroom and poor a glass of water and get some aspirins. I lay them on the cabinet. I lift her up slowly and carefully and get her under the blankets. I turn off the light and whisper "Goodnight Brittany."

The next morning my alarm wakes me up. I turn it off and sigh. I hate mornings. I groan and get up. I walk to the bathroom and wash my face before walking to the kitchen when I see a note on the fridge. Brittany. I suddenly remember last night. Oh god, I totally forgot about her for a second. I pick up the note and read it:

"_hi Santana, thank you so much for letting me crash here. I slept amazing. Thanks for the aspirin and water, I needed it, a lot. I had to go but I will leave my number in this note so you can text me when you want to hang out sometime again? I really had fun, you took my mind off the stuff what's going on with my marriage and stuff. Thanks. I'm saying thank you a lot but I just am really grateful that you kind of took care of me when I was a mess. Thanks. Okay I'm going to stop now. Have a good day , contact me? Brittany. 5554691" _

I feel a smile on my face. This girl is absolutely different, but so amazing. I put the note back on the fridge. Shall I text her? Just to give her my number? Is it too soon? I make myself some breakfast, still debating on what to do. I decide to send her a text. But a casual one, just to give her my number. Yes, that is what I'm going to do.

**To Brittany: Hey, this is my number. – Santana**

I stare at it for a while before sending it. Is it okay? I close my eyes and take a deep breathe. Stop being such a pussy Santana. Send the damn text and see what happens. Don't make too big of a deal out of it, jeez. I open my eyes and press the send button. "Message Send" I let a breathe out that I was apparently holding. I leave my phone on the kitchen table before getting dressed. I look at the clock and see that I have to hurry because the new employee is coming soon and I have to teach her some stuff before the store opens. She can't look like an amateur. The moment I decide to go downstairs, I hear my phone buzz on the table. I walk to the table and pick the phone up. "1 new text" I swallow and take a breath before opening the text. I open it.

**From Brittany: Hey! Have a good day. Thanks again for being there. – Brittany**

**Thanks for reading! Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sooo I have a lot of inspiration, I hope you guys like the story and hope you like this chapter. I'm suprised myself how quickly I wrote it. Enjoy it! **

**P.s. there is a little smut. I changed from T to M. HAVE FUN ;)**

* * *

The next couple of days we exchanged a couple of texts but that was it. I was kind of thinking about her all the damn time. I can't believe it. I can't get her out of my head and every time I see those blue eyes again. I miss her. I miss her smile. I miss the freckles on her cheeks. DAMNIT Lopez get it together, you saw this girl once, and you guys hang out once. Keep it in your pants already. I keep having these inner debates with myself. Things in the shop were going pretty good, people bought stuff and the new employee was pretty okay. She wasn't really someone I could become friends with, but I liked her, in a friendly way of course.

The new employee her name is promising, I know her last name pretty well. She is one of those people who are really rich. I have no idea why she is working here but well I don't mind, I need someone when I don't feel like being here. Her name is Quinn Fabray, she went to Yale and stuff you do there. She was one of those perfect students with the high reputations. She was a couple years older than me but she also went to WHMS. The world is small, everyone went there somehow. I chuckle to myself when I think about that. "Hey Santana?" I look up and see that guy, the first costumer here again. Oh fuck what was his name again? "Hi! Back for more?" I smirked a little. He smiled. DAMN his mouth is bigger than I can remember. "Yes, I kind of just broke things of in my marriage, so I can use some, you know, entertaining?" I smiled. "Something specific you're looking for? Toys? DVD's?" He looked a little embarrassed. "Uh, w-what do you recommend?" "Don't be embarrassed big guy, you're not the first one who comes here. And you certainly won't be the last one. We all have needs. I'll show you some stuff and just tell me what you want, okay?" He nods and gives me a little smile. "Wait here, I'll grab some stuff." I walk in to the store and grab some toys, some DVD's and some crème. Oh, he is going to like that. Something caught my eye. Something I haven't use since my last trip to Vegas. I took it in my arms and smile at the memories that suddenly start to fill my head.

_Flashback_

"_Saaaaaan come heeerree" Angela says. I look back at her and laugh. "What you want to do?" She smirks at me and pulls me on her and starts unbuttoning my shirt. "Ang. You're drunk..." She smiles. "Haven't stopped you before, babe." I roll my eyes at her and she suddenly gets the strap-on and pulls it on me. "Oh... you want me to? I haven't used this in ages." She smiles and pulls her pants and panties down. "Just do it, please?" She looks in my eyes. I sigh. "Fineee." I put it in her and start rolling my hips in her. I don't even bother of going slowly. I just thrust it in her fast. She moans and I go faster. The sooner she comes, the sooner I'm done with this. She moans and tries to kiss me; I go deeper in her and move faster. "Come for me, Ang." I whisper in her ear. She grabs my boobs and squeezes them hard when I move the fastest I possibly can. She screams my name and I let her ride her orgasm out. I pull out and take the strap-on off and lay next to her. She cuddles against me. I sigh and wrap my arm around her. This girl means nothing to me and still I fuck her. What is wrong with me? I am so out here before she wakes up. I can't keep doing this. I have to start a life somewhere. I have to find the right person and fall in love and get married and get lady babies. WOW Lopez. Calm your tits. First pack your stuff and get your ass out of this city._

I shake my head to stop the memory. I lay the strap-on back and walk with some toys for men and the DVD's and crème back to the guy with the big lips, I still can't remember his name. I lay them in front of him. "The toys are more for two people but if you want to use one on your own, you should use these." I shove it his way. He picks them up and looks a bit disgusted. I smile. "They really work, they maybe aren't so comfy but yeah it's all about the pleasure, right?" He nods uncomfortably. "Well and for the DVD's it isn't really hard to think what's on these. Of course there are different kinds of types, I don't know what you like exactly but I always recommend the one with the best actors. And for the crème, it's mostly when you put it on it warms up and that feels really good, you also have the ones that cools down and that also feels good. I always recommend them both, because sometimes you want hot and sometimes you want cold. But I'll let you to it; you know you're getting one article for free so just pick the right one, where you can get your need with at the moment. I'll be right back." His face is priceless. I walk away to the back. "Quinn, I'm taking 5." She nods at me and smiles. I go upstairs. I pick up my phone from the table. I open a new text and read it.

**From Brittany: Hey, do you maybe want to hang out tonight? – B**

I smile really big. I see the time she send the message and see that it only was 2 minutes ago so I decided to wait with replying and drink some water. After what seemed like an hour but apparently was only a minute, I pick my phone up to reply. DAMN she really has her power over me; I have to get myself in control. Good lord.

**To Brittany: Uh yeah sure that sounds good, my place? – S**

I look at the clock and see I have two minutes left. Like 30 seconds later my phone buzzes again. A smile on my face.

**From Brittany: Yay! :-) ****Yeah that sounds great. 6.30? – B**

Aw she's so adorable, look at that yay. Get your shit together Lopez!

**To Brittany: That's perfect. See you then! – S**

I put my phone down on the table, drink another glass of water and go downstairs again. I see the big lips guy inspecting the things I gave him. I walk towards him. "Have you made your choice already?" He looks up at me and I see a look I don't like when they come from boys. He smirks. "I wish I had someone to try these with, will you want to try one with me?" I roll my eyes. "Okay, you got to understand something; first of all, I don't play for your team. Second of all, do you really thing your lame attempt of hitting on me is going to work? Thirdly, pick something, go to the hookers and ask one of them to experiment these with you." He keeps smirking at me. I feel Snix getting to me. "Damn it. Listen up Trouty, pick something and get lost. If you like it come back but stop fucking hitting on the people who work here. Or I'll call the cops and get your ass in jail for sexual harassment. Seriously, do you think we do this to get laid? If you think that you should totally fuck off right now." Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look next to me and see Quinn with a worried look on her face. "Calm down, Santana." I take a breathe and calm down a little. Trouty looks like a lost puppy now. He picks up a hot crème, lays the check down and walks out of the store. I mumble. "Thanks Quinn. Sorry for that, sometimes it is just really annoying. People think, because I own a sex shop that I am easy to get in bed with. I'm not like that and I hope you are also not like that." She nods. "I'm not like that; I want sex to be more like making love." I smile at her. "That's adorable." She blushes slightly. "Well let's get back to work." I say before taking the stuff Trouty didn't choose and puts them back where they belong.

The day goes on slowly and around 5 I am getting all these feelings I didn't experience in a long time. I feel nervous. My hands start shaking and I keep looking on the clock. I drink some water from time to time to calm my nerves but nothing works. I blink a lot with my eyes. JEEZ Lopez get your shit together and behave yourself already, don't let this blue eyes chick get to you. FUCK OFF I say to myself in my head. I roll my eyes at my inner debate and look at the clock again. 5.12. I sigh. Time passes by sooo slowly when I want it to hurry his ass up already.

It is now 6 o'clock and I just closed the shop and was about to head upstairs when I hear knocking coming from the door from the shop. I turn on the light again and my mouth drops the floor when I see who is here. Oh My God. I walk towards the door and open it. She steps in and smiles. "Hello Santana." I scan her. She's wearing totally different clothes from when I saw her last. She's wearing a short skirt, a wide shirt, one of her shoulders is bare and she's wearing her hair down. "R-Rachel Berry? What are you doing here? I haven't spoken to you since graduation." She smiles. "I met miss Quinn Fabray in a club the other night." Rachel berry goes out in clubs!? "And she told me where she worked and your name came up, so I thought; why not pay an old friend a visit." I roll my eyes. "Friend Rachel? The kindest thing I've ever said to you was; Go hump Frankenstein against the lockers." She smiles. "I know Santana, but may I remind you of that one time I heard you sing in the locker room?"

_Flashback_

_I taking a shower, I was singing to myself, since I was the only one in the locker room I thought, who cares? I started singing Valerie by Amy Winehouse. While I was singing I washed my hair. When I was done with the song I sang it again. About 20 minutes continuing like that I was done showering. I grab my towel and wrap myself in it before going to my locker. "You have a really good voice, Santana." I jumped up. "Man hands, what the hell do you think you're doing? Get lost!" I got myself panties and put them on, seeing she still didn't left. "Dwarf! Seriously GET OUT!" I started to get really pissed. First of all who does she thinks she is, sneaking up on me like that while I'm alone in the shower? "Santana, we need a voice like you in Glee club. We have sectionals in two weeks and we don't have enough members to cooperate yet. We need three more members; can you maybe ask Jessie and Jennifer to join too? I know Jessie can dance really well." I roll my eyes. "What don't you understand about no? I have told you that a billion times already. No, I am not going to join that stupid club of yours. Did I make myself clear?" She sighs. "Santana, I really need you. I mean the glee club really needs you." Hold up, did she just say she needs me? SHE needs me? What the fuck? "Hold up, you need me?" I raise my eyebrow. She takes a step closer and looks shyly at me. "Don't you dare take one more step dwarf." "Santana, I –"She presses me against the locker before attacking my lips. I push her away. I look at her confused. "What the fuck was that?" She licks her lips. I grab a shirt and put it on, before taking my towel, to wrap it around my hair and quickly put some pants one too. "Are you going to explain yourself or what?" "I'm sorry." She says before running out of the locker room. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT._

I shake my head to stop the memory. "Only thing I remember is you kissing me and I had to brush my teeth at least ten times before getting your taste out of my mouth." I cross my arms in front of my chest and glare at her. She chuckles slightly. "I'm still sorry for that, I have no idea why I did that. But I was wondering if you maybe want to go out for drinks and catch up?" Brittany. I suddenly remembered I had agreed to hanging out with Brittany. "Fuck, what time is it?" She looks on her watch. "6.25, why?" I groan. Now I have to sit with her in my work clothes again. "I have some sort of date tonight; she'll be here in five minutes." She looks at me with an amusing look on her face. "Santana Lopez gay? Wow that's new. Can I maybe stay?" I look at her. "Are you serious? We don't even fucking know each other. All I know is that I find you really annoying. Why in the bloody mercy of hell do you want to stay?" She smiles. "I- eh, I don't have anywhere else to be and my roommate has invited his boyfriend over and I don't want to be in the same house when they have sex in the room next to me, thin walls." I groan. "UGH, fine you can stay. But if you fucking blow this for me with Brittany, I'm going all Lima heights on your ass." She smiles. "I'll try my best not to tell her anything about the old you I know." I close the door and walk towards the stairs. I let her go first before turning of the lights and heading upstairs. A night of hanging out with Brittany, the girl I'm seriously falling for way to quickly, and Rachel freaking Berry, the girl who annoys the shit out of me. Oh god. An awkward night on 85th street.

* * *

**Sooo that was chapter two. I hope you liked it. **

**BTW Brittana is ENDGAME, just saying. :-) **

**Please Review? I would like to hear what you guys think and maybe give some ideas? **

**THANKS XO**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here it is another chapter. I hope you like it.! Its a lot of text but well tada.**

* * *

Rachel sits on my couch while I change my clothes quickly. "Santana?" I hear her call my name, I quickly put on a clean shirt and some jeans before fixing my hair a little. "Yes?" I say walking towards the kitchen. "You have a very nice apartment." I raise an eyebrow. "Thanks, I guess. Want something to drink?" She smiles. "You have red wine?" I smile. "Yep, well, well, Rachel Berry drinking alcohol, never thought I would see that." She rolls her eyes. "Very funny. So what's Brittany like?" I smile and poor her a glass of wine. I take a beer and sit next to her. "She is perfect, she is super cute. Her texts always make me smile and she is just really amazing." She smiles. "It sounds like you're in love, Santana." I frown. "I think I am and well I just met her like 5 days ago, we hang out once.. We texted 43 times. But she is all that's on my mind. It kind of scares me that I feel like this already." She looks with care at me. "I understand, just don't go to fast, don't want to scare her off." I nod and take a zip of my beer. "Don't go all Rachel Berry on her, okay?" She smiles. "I won't. I can see you care about her a lot, already." The doorbell rings. Rachel jumps up. "Oh she's here, how exciting!" "Berry, shut it, just be normal." "Yeah, yeah go open the door." I stand up and walk towards the door and open it. I smile instantly at the sight. Brittany, she looks stunning, wearing jeans, a blouse, red blocked with white and black. It's a little open so her cleavage is in sight. She is wearing a black leather jacket over the blouse and her hair hangs loosely on her shoulders. I have the urge to say wow but I swallow it in. She smiles. I think I melt on the spot. "Hey Santana." I smile bigger. "Hey Brittany. Come in." I step aside so she can come in. "So Brittany I have to say something first, I have an unexpected visitor, I don't like it that she is here but I couldn't send her away. She is an old classmate from WHMS. Do you mind that she is here?" I look at her and she smiles. "Of course not Santana, I would love to meet some of your old friends." I giggle. "Oh she was never a friend, I used to hate her and she annoys the shit out of me, but now she is kind of okay. At least for now." She smiles. "I'm sure she is lovely." I smile. She really sees the best in people, it's absolutely adorable. "Well let's do this. Want a beer?" I walk with her towards the kitchen. "You know it." She sees Rachel on the couch. "Hi, I'm Brittany." Rachel turns around and both of their mouths fall open. "R-Rachel?!" "Brittany Evans-Pierce?" I looked at the both of them confused. "You guys know each other?" Brittany sits next to Rachel and they look at each other, scanning like if they aren't believing that they are really seeing each other again. I grab a beer for Brittany and sit next to her, placing the beer on the table. I grab my own beer and drink from it, waiting until one of them opens their mouth. Finally what feels like hours, Rachel opens her mouth. "I can't believe this.." Brittany smiles. "Me neither." Their eyes lock and then they hug each other. I have no idea what is going on but I feel really awkward in this situation. I feel the high school bitch in me creeping up. "Can someone explain what the fuck is going on?" They both jump a little, probably forgot I was here too. They let go of each other and Rachel opens her mouth. "Uh, oh god this is really awkward. I know Brittany via her husband. He was in Glee club with me in senior year. I was a bride maid on their wedding and well uh god, this is so hard to say. But we hooked up once or twice during planning the wedding. After the wedding we never saw each other again but well yeah oh my god we hooked up at the reception too by the way." Brittany is as red as a tomato while Rachel tells all this. "Well Rach, first of all, It's good to see you again," She moves a little further away so there is a little less room between her and me but more between her and Rachel. "second of all, Sam told me he wants a divorce. Third of all, we said back then we would forget what we did, right?" Rachel nods. "Yes Britt, I know. I just thought Santana has to know, for her own good." I just watch this whole thing and I can't believe this. "Uh so I have like a zillion questions right now, but first thing first. Sam? Is that his name?" Brittany giggles. "Darn, there goes my teasing game of who is the annoying ex-husband. But yes, Sam Evans, that's my ex-husband." I notice that she keeps saying EX even though I know she is still legally married to him. "I know that name.. I can't place it but I know it. It's not from high school but I heard that name the past week or something." I shrug. "Well it doesn't matter." I say. Brittany smiles. "Maybe he was in your shop, just like me." She locks her eyes with my eyes. I look in her eyes and feel like I'm drowning again, her eyes are so damn beautiful. So blue, like the ocean. I can't take my eyes off her. Rachel fake coughs to get us out of the staring. She takes her eyes off mine. I sit there with a smile on my face. "And that brings me to my second question, Rachel, are you gay?" Rachel laughs. "I am bi sexual Santana." I nod. "That explains a lot. Did you know it already when you kissed me in high school? You know that thing we talked about before." Brittany raises her eyebrow and talks before Rachel can. "You two kissed? Ha ha that is just funny." She laughs. Then Rachel and I start laughing with her. "Technically, Rachel kissed me." Rachel rolls her eyes. "True, and well I thought you were attractive and I just felt the need to kiss you." She blushes slightly. I feel myself blush a little too. Brittany is still laughing but I spot a little glare towards Rachel. I wonder what that was for. "Well it was weird." I smile. Suddenly Rachel stands up, I have no idea why but she stretches out and takes her glass, drinks it empty before walking towards the kitchen and placing it on the counter. I watch her. "You want more?" She shakes her head. "I think I'm just going to go. I will come by another time and maybe we can go clubbing or something. Shall I leave my phone number?" I nod and wriggle my phone out of my pocket and give it to her. She puts her number in it. She winks at me before giving it back. "Well I let myself out. Britt, it was a nice surprise of seeing you again." "Same, rach, be safe." They share a look and I suddenly feel awkward again. Act normal they were in the past, they said it their selves. I swallow. "Bye Santana, I'm sorry for just suddenly coming over, next time I'll let you know." I smile. "Bye dwarf." I smirk. She laughs. "Really? Well I guess that was my clue to leave. Have a good night ladies." She leaves and we hear the door open and close.

"Wow" Brittany breathes out. She takes her beer in her hand and drinks from it. I see her thinking. "Penny for your thoughts?" She smiles. "Do you have a million dollars? Haha, my head is racing at the moment." "Something I can do?" She blushes. "Uh, well I don't think so." I feel her doubting of saying it, I have no idea what to do so I just watch her. She bites her lip in doubt and looks at her hands, her hands fumble with the paper on the beer bottle. I wonder what she is thinking because her cheeks are a little flushed and she licks her upper lip and tries to figure out what to say. She looks really cute. She has this little frown on her face. She watches up and her eyes meet mine. She whispers. "You're staring at me." My mouth falls open, because that was not what I expected her to say. "Uh, yeah sorry." I try to watch away but I can't. I swallow before saying. "You're just so beautiful." I see her cheeks getting even more red. I sit a little closer to her, our thighs now touching. I smirk at the little shock she seems to get from it. "Britt, what is on your mind?" Her cheeks flush again, I am really curious what is on her mind right now, it doesn't seem appropriate, the way she is behaving. "You don't want to know. It's embarrassing." I look at her curious. I lay my hand on her knee. "Tell me, please?" She looks at my hand. "D-do you remember what I bought from you?" I smile. Really Britt? You're horny. Lopez, she is horny, oh my god. No it is too fast, you can't fuck her already. I wasn't planning on it damn calm your tits. "Yes Britt. I remember." "I used it, a couple times already." She blushes. "I'm glad people actually use the stuff they buy, that is good to know." Not having any clue why she just told me she used her pink, vibrator. I realize my hand is still on her knee but I don't want to take it away so I decide to leave it where it is. "I- oh god this is so embarrassing. I was wondering if you, oh my. I have no idea how to ask this kind of thing. I'm sure it is way to early for this kind of stuff. To do with each other but I was wondering if you know, you and I could maybe uhm take something from downstairs and use it. It you know, sex just really takes my mind of things and oh god I'm rambling." She hasn't looked at me the entire time she was talking. "Brittany, I am sorry. But I don't think it is a good idea. You can go downstairs and get something you like and use it but I don't think it is smart to do it together. Sorry." I blush. I can't believe I just refused sex with the girl I am really falling for. She is just so sexy. "I understand Santana, I don't know what I was expecting, I'm sorry. I just. Is it weird to ask you something else?" I shake my head. "No Britt, go ahead ask me." I squeeze her knee softly, to assure her that it's all good. She lets out a breath. "Can I sleep here tonight? Just not in the guest room, in your bed? I miss sleeping next to a warm body. It's so cold at night without someone next to me." I smile, I see the sadness from being lonely in her eyes. "Hey, look at me." She looks at me. "You can sleep here tonight, in my bed." I strike a hair behind her ear and smile. "It's okay Britt, everything is going to be fine." She smiles. "Thank you San. Can I hug you?" Instead of answering, I wrap my arms around her and hug her. I feel her relax in my arms and she wraps her arms around my waist. She pushes me to lay down on the couch and she lays her head on my collarbone. I hold her. I stroke her back calming. "Yes Britt, you can hug me, I'm here for you." I whisper.

I have no idea how long we have laid here like that. It feels like hours. I look at the clock. I see its only 11.30 pm. "Britt?" I say. Not wanting to disturb her thoughts. "Yes?" "Do you want to go upstairs? The bed is way more comfier then the couch." She giggles. She lets go off my waist and sits up. I sit up too. "Thank you Santana. For everything." She smiles and looks in my eyes. I feel myself drowning again. "You're welcome Brittany, like I said, I'm here for you." I stand up and take our empty beer bottles in my hands and bring them to the kitchen before placing them on the counter. I turn to the couch again. "Come on beautiful. Let get to bed." I smile. I hope I didn't scare her with the nickname I gave her. She smiles and stands up. "Can I maybe take a shower first?" I smile. "Of course you can, I'll show you where the bathroom is and towels and stuff." I walk upstairs and I hear her follow. I show her where the bathroom is and towels before going downstairs again to lock the door and turn off the lights. I go to my room and change in my pajamas before getting in my bed. I just slip in my usual side and get the book I was reading. I start to read.

Like 15 minutes later I hear the shower get turned off and suddenly I get nervous. What if she is still horny? What if she doesn't want to cuddle and I make a weird move on her? What if she just needs you as a friend? A friend. That's what I am now of course. I knew that. I just thought ahead of myself. I focus on my book again. I hear the bathroom door open and close. She walks this way. She comes in the room. "Uh, Santana, do you have sleeping clothes?" I look up and see her standing in the door, just in a towel. I stare at her long legs. "I- uh, third drawer." I point to the closet. She walks towards the closet and opens the drawer. She pulls out a tank top and sweatpants and stands with her back to me. She takes the towel off and I see her bare back, so muscled. So wow. I keep staring at her back, and let my eyes go down to her ass. It's so beautiful, not to round, not to big but also not to small. It's perfect. She puts on the top and the pants before turning to me. I quickly watch another way. I lay my book aside. She lifts up the blanket and slips in the bed. She looks at me. I lay down. She lies a little closer to me then you usually do when you are in bed with someone. I turn off the light. She whispers. "Santana, can we cuddle?" I slide a little closer to her and wrap my arm around her and she snuggles in my side. "Yes we can. Goodnight Brittany." She wraps her arm around my waist and snuggles more into me. "Goodnight Santana." I feel her relax and after a couple minutes her breathing is slow, like when someone sleeps. She's asleep. I am laying here, with the girl I am seriously falling hard for in my arms. I feel a smile creep up my face. I look at the girl in my arms. She looks even more beautiful when she sleeps. How is that even possible? It is with Brittany. Brittany. I smile bigger, her name is so fitting. She is so wow. She is blowing my mind with everything she does, even sleeping. I close my eyes and I think I can't remember the last time I felt so happy, falling asleep. I feel so happy. The last thing I think before falling completely asleep is. Brittany is in my arms.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it.! **

**Review, give me some ideas please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in a really long time. I didn't really have inspiration and well life got in the way. I just felt like this story was getting to slow so I may do some time jumps in the next chapters. I'm getting bored with the slowness myself. This chapter will be a bit slow because I can't let them not wake up together of course. **

**Enjoy!**

I wake up because I feel cold. I open my eyes slowly and close them as soon as I open them. The light hurts my eyes. I wrap my blanket more around me and smell something I totally forgot. I smell Brittany in my blanket. My eyes spread open and I sit up. Where is she? I get out of bed. "Britt?" I say while I walk down the stairs. When I am completely down I see the cutest thing I have ever seen. Brittany is dancing to the music she is listening to her earplugs. She obviously hasn't noticed I got downstairs. She is baking pancakes. Can she get more perfect? I smile wide. She's a really good dancer. Since she hasn't noticed me yet I decide to check her out completely, again. I scan my eyes over her body. Her top got a little up so there is a little skin showing. Hmm. How I would to like to get my tongue over that soft skin of hers. Santana Lopez, get your thoughts together. I shake my head to turn my thoughts off. I decide to walk a couple steps up the stairs because it probably would come off weird if I suddenly speak up. I step like three steps up and walk down them again. "Good morning!" I speak up a little bit so I know she has to hear me. She turns around with the biggest smile I've seen her make so far. "Morning Santana! How did you sleep? I made you breakfast." I smile. I walk towards the counter and sit on it. "I slept good, did you? How long have you been awake for?" She does the pancakes on a plate for me and starts making her own. "I slept great. Uh, I think for an hour or so. I didn't want to wake you so I decided to bake some pancakes." I smile and start to eat the pancakes. The moment I take a bite I feel nausea coming up, I ignore it but it comes up really fast. I sprint to the toilet and vomit my stomach empty. I groan. "UGH". I suddenly feel two hands holding my hair back and rubbing my back. She whispers. "It's okay, let it out." I vomit some more before I feel like I can't vomit at all anymore. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. "I'm sorry." She looks at me with concern in her eyes. "It's okay, Santana. Just one question, you are not pregnant, are you?" She looks really serious. I take her hand. "No Britt, I'm not pregnant." She squeezes my hand. "Well then let's take you to bed then, bed rest for you today." I groan. "I have work Brittany." "No discussion Brittany, that chick who works here, I don't know her name, can do it for today, I'll take care of it and I'll take care of you." She gets me up. "You don't have to-." "I said no discussion." I nod, a little surprised that she is so stubborn about being here and staying here.

I wake up for the second time today, I open my eyes and the first thing I see are those beautiful, ocean blue eyes. "Brittany." I croak out with the amazing voice I have right now. She smiles. "Hey sleepy." "Mhm, what time is it?" She looks at her watch. "Almost noon. Are you hungry?" I nod. "Slightly." She nods. "I'll make you some soup, is that okay?" "You don't have to make me soup Brit." "Stop complaining, I'm here to take care of you and I'm going to do that the way my mum teached me to." I smile. "Fine. I won't complain anymore." "Good girl." She pinches my cheek playfully and goes downstairs to make soup. My mind starts realizing that I am falling in love with her faster and faster. I'm totally embarrassed that I puked everything out in front of her, but somehow I'm also not embarrassed because she made me feel okay about it. She makes me feel good about everything. Wait. When I woke up she was lying next to me. Does that means she was watching me?! If that's true.. Is it may be possible that she has feelings for me too? Wait. She is in your apartment. You are sick. She is taking care of you. That's something people do for the people they love or at least like, right? Ugh, all this thinking is getting me a headache. I sigh and turn on my back and stare at the ceiling. Santana remember she is still married with that guy. Sam Evans. Where do I know his name from? Wait a good damn second, wasn't he the dude I totally went Snix on the other day? Oh My God. That was totally him. Well he deserved it. Wait he was blonde. And he kind of looked like Brittany. Like siblings. Stop thinking about them having sex, stop his long fingers touching her. STOP it Santana. I breathe in and out slowly. Stop imaging things you so don't want to imagine. I turn on my belly. What is Brittany doing in my kitchen right now? Probably being the cutest human being ever. Suddenly my phone rings. I see who it is. Rachel Barbra Berry. Oh my God. She actually put her second name in my phone too. Wow, typical Rachel. I pick up. "What's up Midget?" I hear her scuff. "Hello, Santana. I was just wondering how it went last night with Brittany." I roll my eyes. "Well, she is still here, I caught the flu, she's taking care of me. And last night was amazing." "Aw, I hope you feel better soon. I'm glad to hear it was amazing last night." "Thanks." "I was thinking we could maybe go out on Friday, but if you're not feeling well, we should probably wait a week or something." I smile. Partying with Rachel Freaking Berry. Ha ha I can't believe I'm actually debating it. "Uh, well I guess next week then. I have to take my rest this week." "I understand. I hope you feel better soon. Have a good week, Santana." "You too, dwarf. Bye." I hang up. The moment I put my phone on the night stand again I hear Brittany coming upstairs. I sit up a little and take a magazine in my hands and pretend I'm reading through it. "Hey. I hope you like chicken soup." I look up at her and smile. "It's my favorite." She smiles and puts the soup in my lap. "It's hot so you got to blow on it before you eat it. Don't want you to burn your mouth." "Thanks Brittany." She sits next to me. "Rachel just called. She wants to go out partying next week." She giggles. "Wow, Rachel Berry and partying are two things that are really funny." I smile. "I know. I can't believe I actually agreed with going." She smiles. "I could tag along if you want or do you want some alone time with Miss Berry." My eyes widen. "What!? No! Please come along with us. Pretty please." She giggles. "Of course Santana." In the inside I'm going so crazy. I'm going out with the best person ever! Brittany. Whiii I can't believe this. I try to hide my big ass smile and take a spoon of soup. "Shit that is good. Wow you are an amazing cook Britt." WOW nickname. "You're welcome Santana." I'm glad she didn't say anything about the nickname. It just slipped out. I eat the soup and she sits there watching me. This is kind of creepy. "I like you being here Brittany, but don't you have work to get to?" She pouts a little. OH MY GOD that pout is the cutest. "I actually don't have a home or a job anymore, I worked at Sam's business as a secretary and well he lives in our home right now. " "Oh.. Brittany, I'm sorry. You can stay here as long as you want to, you hear me?" I grab her hand. "It's going to be alright." She smiles. "Thank you Santana. That means a lot."

**I'm sorry that this one isn't so long but I have to think what I want with this story.**


End file.
